Giving in the End
by Shady2
Summary: The sequal to Forgiving is a Divine Thing. Naomi, Jay and Sunny's 16 year old daughter must save the world, but all she wants to do is be a teenager. Will the world be saved?


Hi again! Thanks for stopping by! Here's the Sequel to Forgiving is a Divine thing! I hope you liked it! (You'll notice some certain things are inspired by Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, so don't kill me!!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Giving in the End (Can't think of a better title, may change in the future)  
  
Chapter One: The Time has come.  
  
Sitting in the back of her friend's car, holding the bowl her father gave to her for her sixteenth birthday just two days before. Naomi James Corbin grinned. Her friend laughed. They all started laughing and couldn't stop. After many minutes, there was silence. Then looking outside the car window seeing a red barn, Naomi said in a mater of fact tone.  
  
"Whoa, a red barn!" Laughing she fell over. Her friends all looked at her, but soon started laughing. Naomi hadn't a clue what she was laughing at, but she couldn't stop.  
  
Pulling into the drive way of her house, she jumped out of the car and waved at her friends as they drove off. Still grinning, she walked into the house seeing Jay and Bob sitting in the living room.  
"Hey dad, where's mom?"  
"She had to go to the store, she'll be back soon. Whoa, you better cover that smell up. You know your fucking mother hates it when you do this shit!" He said then blowing out a long stream of smoke. Smiling she snatched the bowl out of his hands and took a hit.  
  
"Okay, I've got to shower. Tell mom I'll be out before dinner." Turning a leaving to her room.  
  
Half hour later, she climbed out of the steaming shower, drying and lotioning her skin; she put on her shorts and tang top. Towel drying her dirty blonde hair, studied her self in the mirror.  
  
Close resemblance to Jay, but with a feminine touch. She had grown out her hair as long as her father's, making it impossible not to tell she was Jay's daughter.  
  
Grinning, she walked into her room. Opening the door and walked into her room. Stopping dead in her tracks, seeing the man looking at her CDs.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled. Making him drop the CDs, he turned around.  
  
"Oh, hello." He said bending down to pick up the fallen CDs. "You're Naomi? I might ask?"  
  
"Yes, who are you? How did you know my name?"  
  
Before he could answer, Jay and Bob came racing into the room, stopping dead in their tracks. Jay's mouth dropping open.  
  
"LOKI?!" Jay yelled.  
  
"WHERE?!" He said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you died!"  
  
"Well, God, you know what a great person she is. She forgave me, and let me come back into Heaven. Isn't she something?"  
  
Looking around, Naomi said. "Umm, do you mind telling me what the HELL is going on?"  
  
"Now, that isn't a way to talk to your father, now is it?" Said a grouchy voice standing in the doorway. They all turned around, Metatron stood there.  
  
"Now who are you?!"  
  
"I am the Metatron, the voice of God. An Angel?"  
  
"Oh. But why the hell are you HERE?"  
  
"We've come to warn you." Loki said not looking up from the CDs, he walked over to her CD player and put in a CD. The White Stripes began to play.  
  
Metatron groaned. "Why must you always listen to THIS?"  
  
"Because I like them, that's why." The argument started.  
  
"'CUSE ME! WARN US ABOUT WHAT?!" Yelled Naomi  
  
They all stopped.  
  
"Hell is about to break lose."  
  
"And you warned us about this because.?" Naomi asked  
  
"We need the Key."  
  
"And who's the Key?" Jay asked.  
  
"We. Err. Haven't found that out yet." Metatron said.  
  
The front door slammed.  
  
"I'm home!" Yelled Sunny.  
  
"Hi, mom. Umm. Can you come in here?"  
  
The sound of foot steps were heard as Sunny walked down the hallway. She opened the door, seeing Loki and Metatron.  
  
"Oh hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Voice of God, and this is Loki the Angel of Death."  
  
"Hi, how ya doing?" Loki said only lifting his head slightly.  
  
"You're who?"  
  
"I am the-"  
  
"You've got to be kidding, there's no way you're. Angels."  
  
Metatron raised an eyebrow, crossing his arm over his chest. Shaking her head.  
  
"You can't be angels."  
  
"Oh yes we can. What did you think that all the Bible stuff was a joke? Well half of it is, but yeah, there are such things as Angels, and even God."  
  
Sunny looked around confused, she looked over at Jay.  
  
"They're not serious are they?"  
  
Jay nodded. "Fuck yeah man. I had a little run in with them a few years back, had some shit going down about a church and some angels, and the Last Sion. Speaking of Bethany, how's she doing?"  
  
"She had a son, named him Anthony. He's probably around 17 or 18 right now."  
  
Naomi's eyes lighted a little, shaking her head. "Anyways, you don't know who the key is?"  
  
Loki and Metatron nodded.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Well your father and uncle are prophets; they might be able to tell who it is."  
  
Staying quiet for a short time, "You two were PROPHETS?!"  
  
Jay and Bob nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes. Let me finish" Metatron glared at Sunny.  
  
"Hell is going to break loose. We don't know who or what the key is, but all we know is if the Script of Elvira is found we find out that the key is, we need your help finding it. It wouldn't be too hard to find. God didn't put is somewhere not to be found, just only by good people."  
  
Naomi nodded. "Where exactly is the script at?" Already starting to believe all this, but Sunny was having a worse time understanding it. She turned and left.  
  
Starring after her, Metatron followed as Loki and the others finished talking.  
  
Standing in the kitchen, Sunny pulled a glass out of the cupboard. Turning around she stopped, seeing him there.  
  
"You're trembling." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well you would be too, if you just found a couple of angels in your house and that your husband is a prophet."  
  
"Oh, I could tell you other things about you."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"That you're parents, are not your real parents."  
  
"I already know that. I know I was adopted."  
  
"But did you know who your real parents were?"  
  
"No." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Not even your father?"  
  
"No, I didn't know either of them! Why?"  
  
Metatron just looked at her.  
  
"Did you know my father?"  
  
"No, I didn't KNOW your father."  
  
She frowned and looked away. "Then why are you bringing it up?"  
  
"That's because I am your father."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, EEK! I hope this worked out. It's really hard to keep people in character! Anyways review!!!!! 


End file.
